


White-Chocolate-Something-Something-Ccino

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho got a promotional mail from the largest coffee shop chain around. Nino was a barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White-Chocolate-Something-Something-Ccino

Sho stopped typing when a notification of new incoming e-mail popped up on his screen. He opened his inbox, finding that there’s a new promotional mail from the largest coffee shop chain around. He scrolled through the mail–not with real interest at first because he’d go there with promotion or not–and stopped to actually read the promotion once some highlighted words struck his eyes.  
  
Sho leaned back on his chair after getting the idea of the promotion. He put his hands together and placed it in front of his lips; engaging his pondering pose. He leered to the window on his right, looking down to a branch of the said coffee shop chain he always went to every afternoon. He squinted a bit, looked around, and smiled as he spotted a hunched figure on the back alley of the shop.  
  
A moment later, the hunched figure checked on his wristwatch and visibly sighed. Sakurai checked on his wristwatch too and looked back right in time when the man entered the shop through the back door while tying an apron around his waist. Sakurai shifted his gaze to the promotional email and its striking words. He smiled, grabbed his wallet, and stood up.  
  
Finally, a promotion that he could use.  
  
\---  
  
“Good after– Oh, hi, Sakurai san,” Nino smiled when he realized that it was Sho who entered the shop. Sho always came by in the beginning of his shift, making it hard for Nino to not notice him. Not that Nino wouldn’t notice him otherwise, though. Because how could he, when Sho was such a fine looking man with weird sense of humor and infectious laughter.  
  
After countless visits, Nino knew what kind of coffee that Sho liked. He knew Sho would _always_ order hot cappuccino if it’s cold outside, or iced latte if it’s smoldering hot. There’s a weird itch for Nino to serve the order without asking, but it’s against the shop’s standard procedure so he had to ask every single time. “What would you like today?”  
  
There’s a weird smugness in Sho’s smile when he answered, “Chestnut white… uh… Chestnut white chocolate truffle frappuccino, please.”  
  
Nino looked up because it was out of Sho’s habit and he found Sho trying to contain his blooming smile and gesturing to the board next to the counter.  
  
“Oh, the Valentine’s special,” Nino couldn’t hide his surprise. Struggling with his memory, he chanted the line that was supposed to be delivered to each customer who ordered that menu, “If you buy it using the loyalty card–”  
  
“I’ll get one free cappuccino or latte for my loved one, yes,” Sho cut with a grin. He took out the loyalty card out of his wallet and slid it towards Nino.  
  
Nino didn’t know that Sho already had someone special enough to be called his loved one. He thought Sho was a single workaholic that had little to no social life outside of work. He thought all the short jokes and mocked banters that they exchanged everyday might mean something, someday. He was pretty convinced, actually, because he hoped he wasn’t just imagining it when he felt like something was clicked between them. But apparently, a Valentine offer proved it wrong.  
  
“Alright,” Nino took the loyalty card with decreasing smile, “Latte or cappuccino, which one for your loved one?”  
  
“Ah, can I ask first? I’m not sure.”  
  
Nino tried so hard to not roll his eyes and he barely made it. “Just– Don’t take so long. I need to serve other customers.”  
  
“I’ll make a call,” Sho grinned and lifted his phone. He unlocked the phone and gave it to Nino.  
  
Nino took a step back and furrowed his brows. “I’m so not going to ask her what she’d like, Sakurai san.”  
  
“No, no, I’m not asking you to ask anything,” Sho shook his head. “Just punch your number in.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Quick. So I can ask which one _you_ prefer.”  
  
Nino gaped so wide. He had an idea of what was going on but he couldn’t believe it. “Oh my God, you don’t–”  
  
Sho’s pout grew as he took his phone back and mumbled, “Well, it does say _loved_ one...”  
  
So, yeah, apparently Nino was right. Sho was really doing what he thought Sho was doing. Nino gazed at Sho disbelievingly for the next several seconds and he didn’t know what to feel because it was beyond absurd. Slowly, his gape turned into a wide disbelieving smile. He took a cup and wrote his own name on it. “I’m taking the fancy beverage, you cheapskate.”  
  
Sho looked up with a bright face.  
  
Being stared at with such an intense hopeful gaze like that made Nino feel the burn on his face. While taking another cup and writing Sho’s name on it, he mumbled, “You’d order hot cappuccino anyway, wouldn’t you?”  
  
.

.  
  
**_< bonus>_**  
  
.

.  
  
“You could have asked me directly, you weirdo. No need to do the calling stunt,” Nino said later that night, when Sho walked him home after his shift ended.  
  
“But then I wouldn’t get your phone number.”  
  
Nino rolled his eyes, keeping his disinterested façade like always.  
  
“By the way, do you have a... toothbrush?”  
  
“Now? No, I don’t. Why would I?” Nino laughed. He sounded concerned when he asked, though, “Why? Something stuck in between your teeth?”  
  
“No, no,” with a giggle, Sho answered, “But you _do_ have a phone number, don’t you?”  
  
Nino stopped his steps and couldn’t refrain himself from snorting an amused laugh, “You’re unbelievable, Sakurai san.”  
  
“Well, it _is_ unbelievable. I mean– I also can’t believe I still don’t have your number.”  
  
A short moment of silence was spent only with the two of them staring at each other–Nino with his growing amusement and Sho with his mild smugness.  
  
“Sakurai san?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You’re weird,” Nino pointed out and continued the walk.  
  
“And you love me,” Sho laughed and caught up.  
  
“That’s debatable.”  
  
“I’m the cappuccino of your white-chocolate-something-something-ccino. I _am_ your loved one.”  
  
Nino stopped once again and laughed, his disbelief was growing bigger and bigger. He saw it when Sho opened his mouth again, planning to throw another weird line that he thought funny at the moment. Without further ado, he stopped Sho by smashing his lips to Sho’s.  
  
Well, he did know that Sho had a weird sense of humor anyway.  



End file.
